


When I Dream, I Dream of You

by lilium_elendir



Series: the days are long, but the years are short [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, GladIgNyx, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Ignis takes a late night nap and wakes up very amorous. Gladio and Nyx are only happy to oblige.





	When I Dream, I Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not following any Kinktober prompts, but I'm hoping to write more of these three this month. Happy Kinktober!

Warm. Safe. Cozy. Loved. That was how Ignis had fallen asleep, and how he awakened.

Gladio and Nyx had taken care of him before relaxing on the love seat to watch a movie. They made sure he had water and a healthy snack. Gladio had insisted that Ignis put on his pajamas, in case he fell asleep at his desk.

An hour later, Ignis could feel his eyelids drooping. He removed his spectacles and laid them beside the stack of reports he was working on. He stretched, the wooden chair creaking beneath him. Ignis contemplated going to bed, but a glance over his shoulder told him his partners were still watching their movie, and he didn’t want to go to bed alone.

He stretched again as he stood from his chair, his spine popping from being hunched over his desk for so long. The movement caught Gladio’s attention. He held a hand out for Ignis to take, and Ignis obliged, climbing into his lap. Gladio murmured a quiet greeting into his hair, and Nyx reached over to lace their fingers together.

Still intently watching their movie, Gladio and Nyx were warm and inviting, and before Ignis realized it, he had dozed off. He blinked awake briefly as Gladio gently eased him down across their laps. Ignis had to fold his legs up and curl into a ball to fit.

Ignis’ head ended up on Nyx’s thigh, his forehead touching his stomach, and Nyx’s fingers brushed through his hair until he settled a heavy, comforting hand on the back of Ignis’ neck. His hips and legs were in Gladio’s lap, and he wasted no time in sliding his hand up Ignis’ shirt in search of warm skin. Gladio rubbed Ignis’ spine, his other arm around Nyx’s shoulders, and soon Ignis was fast asleep once more.

Ignis wasn’t sure how long he slept for, but when he woke again, he was still curled up in the warmth of his partners’ laps. From the sound of the television, Gladio and Nyx must have started another movie, probably because they didn’t want to wake him. The thought sent a pleasant fluttering in Ignis’ chest and stomach. As much as he worked and spent long hours as the prince’s retainer, Ignis never thought he’d have the time to find a partner, and now he had two. Two incredible, loving men. Two strong, ridiculously attractive men. 

There was no denying the pull in Ignis’ belly. He was safe, warm, surrounded by love, and that was definitely Gladio’s hand on his posterior. He stirred, readjusting himself. Gladio immediately started rubbing his behind as if to soothe Ignis back to sleep.

Ignis didn’t want to go back to sleep, however. He was warm to the point of being hot, and he woke up feeling exceedingly amorous. It hadn’t been that long since he was last intimate with his partners, although it had been with each of them separately. As much as he enjoyed one on one time with Gladio or Nyx, and being the center of each other’s attention, it was when they could all be together that he cherished the most. 

Not wanting to pass an opportunity up, not to mention that he was feeling downright horny if the erection in his pajamas was any indication, Ignis nuzzled his face into Nyx’s crotch, earning himself a squeeze to the back of his neck where Nyx’s hand still lay.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Nyx crooned, thumb brushing through the fine hairs at the nape of Ignis’ neck. Ignis wasn’t interested in responding with words and instead nudged Nyx’s cock with his nose, through the thin fabric of his lounge pants. He could feel Gladio lean closer, his large palm safely holding Ignis’ legs in place. 

“Someone woke up happy.” The low rumble of Gladio’s baritone did nothing but excite Ignis more, sending a current of electricity along his skin and up his spine.

Busying himself with freeing Nyx’s cock, fingers curled into the waistband of Nyx’s clothing, Ignis could hear the soft sounds of Gladio and Nyx kissing. A small smile on his lips, Ignis freed Nyx’s semi-erect cock and hooked his garments under his balls to keep them out of the way. 

A hand brushed against Ignis’ erection as it slid under his shirt. Judging by the thickness of the fingers and the temperature of the fingertips, it was Nyx’s hand, not as warm and thick as Gladio’s. Ignis reciprocated by parting his lips and sucking Nyx’s cock deep inside his mouth. There was a wet gasp as Nyx broke away from the heat of Gladio’s mouth.

“So fucking good, Ignis,” Nyx moaned, fingers digging into the bare skin of Ignis’ hip and gripping the back of his neck. 

“You should take a late night nap more often,” Gladio chuckled, threading his fingers into Ignis’ hair. He placed gentle pressure to the back of his head, encouraging Ignis to take Nyx deeper. Ignis could feel the tip of Nyx’s cock brush against the back of his throat, he was now fully erect in the wet warmth of Ignis’ mouth. 

Singularly focused on bobbing his head up and down Nyx’s shaft, and the quiet moans he received for his efforts, Ignis was surprised when a large hand worked its way into his pajama pants, dragging them down and baring his ass to the air. His legs were still folded up against his chest, making Ignis feel particularly exposed. Gladio’s rough palm dragged across his skin and thick fingers teased his balls and along the cleft of his ass, causing Ignis to moan around Nyx’s cock. The distinct noise of Gladio pawing at the end table with his free hand made Ignis’ cock throb where it was trapped between his thighs and stomach. 

The flick of a lid had Ignis faltering, though not as much as the lubricated fingertips now circling his entrance.

“This okay, baby?” Gladio purred, bending across Ignis’ folded up body to press a kiss to his cheek. Ignis pulled back, slipping Nyx from his mouth so he could reply.

“Please,” Ignis murmured, his sharp accent softened by desire. Before he could say more, Nyx was brushing his tip against Ignis’ lips, requesting entry.

As Nyx slipped his cock back into Ignis’ mouth with quiet praise, Gladio eased two fingers inside Ignis. Gladio went straight for hot pleasure, pressing his fingers against the smooth surface of Ignis’ prostate. Ignis tried to arch between his partners, but he was trapped; folded up neatly between them. His mouth fell from Nyx’s cock so he could moan his bliss. Nyx watched, enamored by Ignis’ beauty; the way his lips curved as he gasped around Nyx’s cock, the crease between his eyebrows as Gladio pleasured him with his fingers. Nyx watched until the spell was broken by Gladio shimmying his sweats down around his thighs.

Ignis was even more beautiful flushed with the heat of arousal, his hair sticking to his forehead where sweat beaded. Ignis pulled away again, his head turning at the sound of a foil wrapper being torn open by Gladio’s teeth. Distracting him, Nyx tilted Ignis’ chin back towards himself. Ignis licked his lips, the thinnest band of green was left around his blown pupils, and Nyx took the opportunity to press his cock back into Ignis’ mouth.

The loveseat creaked as Gladio shifted his bulk, his sweats now pooled around his ankles. He hooked his hand behind Ignis’ knee and pushed it even farther up, making it easier for penetration. Gladio’s head fell forward and a moan rumbled from his chest as he thrust in to the hilt, Ignis’ body offering little resistance.

Ignis tried to pop off of Nyx’s cock again, but Nyx held him fast with a hand to the back of his neck. Ignis inhaled sharply through his nose, denied the release of oral expression. Moaning around Nyx’s shaft was insufficient to ease the tension in Ignis’ body. His own cock lay neglected between his thighs, his tip red and leaking. Gladio leaned over Ignis’ curled up body, still buried to the hilt, and kissed his cheek.

“Easy, baby,” Gladio murmured against Ignis’ hot skin. Gladio started slow, rolling his hips and rocking their bodies together. He kissed his way across Ignis’ cheek to the corner of his mouth. His movements accelerated and soon Gladio was grunting his pleasure between pressing sloppy kisses to Ignis’ stretched lips and Nyx’s shaft as it slid between them. 

“Fuck, you two are going to be the death of me,” Nyx moaned, a hand curled in each of their hair. Gladio was stretched awkwardly across the loveseat, but a man of his strength was able to keep the difficult position with ease. He’d lowered his foot to the floor for leverage and half kneeled on the loveseat. He was hunched over Ignis’ folded up body, one hand under Ignis’ knee still, the other braced against the arm of the loveseat. Ignis felt amazing wrapped around Gladio’s cock, and he thrust harder seeking his release.

It was all Ignis could do not to choke on Nyx, trapped as he was between his partners. He clung to Nyx’s shirt, as if that would help him. All he could think about was coming and with a shaky hand Ignis tried reaching between his legs to wrap his thin fingers around his own shaft. Gladio pounding into him didn’t make it easy, but he suddenly found help; Nyx was guiding his hand with his own. “That’s it, gorgeous,” Nyx encouraged, “come for us.”

It was enough to send Ignis over the edge. Being filled by Gladio. His mouth stuffed by Nyx. The friction along his aching cock. It all came to together to ignite an inferno inside Ignis, heat searing along his every nerve. Ignis came so hard he didn’t even realize he brought the other two with him, his senses washed away by the force of his orgasm.

Gladio came with a ragged moan, spilling his release inside the condom. Nyx had enough of his wits left to pull out of Ignis’ mouth, lest their partner choke. Instead he spilled across his hand and Ignis’ cheek. Gladio was quick to lap the mess up with his tongue. He murmured words of praise against Ignis’ skin, prickled with stubble. Ignis raised a shaky hand to stroke along Gladio’s beard in thanks, words still failing him. Gladio eased out of Ignis then and lifted his bulk from the loveseat. He removed the condom and knotted it off, tossing it in a nearby trash can. He and Nyx tried to help Ignis put himself back together, but they were swatted away.

“I’m alright,” he assured them, slowly stretching out his long limbs. A quiet hiss of pain as his muscles cramped had Gladio and Nyx right back with their hands on him, and Ignis couldn’t help but smile as they massaged the aches away. “Thank you my loves.”

Nyx turned off the TV, the movie he and Gladio had been watching now forgotten. Gladio and Ignis had their fingers laced together. Ignis reached for Nyx’s hand and for once they all headed to bed together.


End file.
